Retrofit or remodel recessed light fixtures are often installed in a small spatial envelope in the ceiling. That is, these light fixtures are often installed in the limited space above a ceiling, such as, for example, between a lower ceiling structure and an upper ceiling structure. Certain light fixtures, such as recessed downlights having drivers and/or junction boxes mounted on the top or upper end of the light housing, may simply not fit in the vertical space available between the lower and upper ceiling structures. Additionally, recessed downlights having drivers and/or junction boxes forming an arm off to one side of the light housing may present difficulties during installation due to the limited depth and/or due to limited lateral space between joists and/or other obstacles located off to the side of the recessed light installation hole. Further, if the recessed downlight is a directional light, such as a wallwasher, the orientation of the light housing is critical and the light housing cannot be rotated to avoid the obstacle.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for light fixtures having versatile and adaptable structures for accommodating various installation configurations. The present disclosure is directed to such an effort.